What if Walt Disney Animation Studios produced most of the prequels and sequels only on Disney+?/Bill Sykes: Road to Determination
Bill Sykes: Road to Determination is an American web animated period crime dramedy film, showing what did Bill do before the events of Oliver and Company. Synopsis Before the events of Oliver and Company, we take a look on what did Bill do before he encountered Oliver and his friends in New York City (particularly with Manhattan). Ranging from him doing lots of risks (whether he can solve them by his intelligence, words or actions) to earn lots of fortune to going through not one, but six cities: Tampa, Rio de Janiero, Buenos Aires, Montevideo, Charleston and New York City. Plot In a long trip that spans from the 1970s to the 80s (but a year before the events of Oliver and Company), a man named Bill is trying to become one of the most successful people in the Mafia scheming business. Back in the year of 1978, one of his schemes to get some Money in Tampa became successful, where he is able to escape from the Policemen who is trying to arrest him in there where he went to a flight for Brazil. 4 years later in the nation of Brazil at Rio de Janiero, TBD. Locations featured in the film *Tampa, Florida **St. Petersburg, Tampa, Florida *Rio de Janiero, Brazil *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Montevideo, Uruguay *Charleston, South Carolina *New York City, New York **Manhattan, New York City, New York ***Bill's Warehouse (though it'll look different than it's appearance in the predecessor) Vehicles featured in the film *TBD (Based on the Lamborghini Miura) *TBD (Based on the TBD) *TBD (Based on TBD) *TBD (Based on the Ferrari 250 GTO) Cast *William "Bill" Sykes (Voiced by Richard Epcar; replacing the late Robert Loggia) - The main antagonist of Oliver and Company who is the protagonist of his origin film where he does malicious schemes to other people for his other comrades so he can earn lots of fortunes. **Roscoe and DeSoto (Voiced by Patrick Seitz and Steven Blum) - They're his pet Dogs who are one of his Henchmen in which they're one of his Sidekicks of the film. *TBD (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *An African-American Woman who is one of Bill's comrades (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *A Sylvester Stallone/Arnold Schwarzenegger Caricature (Voiced by Troy Baker) Development Following with the success of 2019's Joker film, Disney got plans to make a Oliver and Company spinoff film focusing on Bill's origins. Influences Similar to Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (and it's PlayStation Portable prequel), elements from Miami Vice (especially with some scenes featuring 1980s music, pastel colors, clothing of the 1980s, equipment of the 1980s and popular vehicles of the 1980s) and Scarface are included. For the Scarface part, some scenes feature Bill saying his own variations of Tony Montana's iconic catchphrase ("SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!!!"). In addition, elements from other media such as the Rambo franchise (particularly when we see Bill in the Amazon Rainforest, we see Bill fighting against goons while at the same time, using some weapons as in this film's case, Crossbows and Arrows), the works of the late Bruce Lee and some elements of the Mad Max franchise (complete with some Vehicles and People wearing clothes that would fit well in the Heavy Metal, Hard Rock and Glam Metal music genres for a Post-Apocalyptic setting) are also included. Quotes For more quotes, read: /Bill Sykes: Road to Determination/Transcript. *Bill: Well, well, well. Time to get earn some bucks for my little treasured friend. *One of Bill's Henchmen: Alright then. We've got to get started or else... *Bill: Or else what? *One of Bill's Henchmen: WE'LL BE GODDAMN POOR AND GET ALREADY DEAD!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!???? *Bill: Of course. The Boss of every Mafia Clan always get serious and prepared, even when it comes to bigger and tougher problems compared to what Chickens almost always do in the farms. *One of Bill's Henchmen: If so, let's get COMPLETELY DANGEROUS!!!! Notes/Trivia *Following the success of Warner Bros. and DC's Psychological Crime Thriller focusing on the Joker, this is the first and only Disney animated film to feature a villain of it's predecessor being the protagonist. *With a rating of TV-PG-LV when broadcasted on Television (due to some foul language used and more action scenes (particularly with the fights) being more brutal than it's predecessor and this also includes a pair of scenes featuring some blood but not too bloody compared to other Crime Dramas), this is one of the darkest animated Disney films to date. **In fact, among all of the Disney films featuring some Anti-heroes/Villains who are the protagonists of the story, this became the only one to be animated. Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:American crime films Category:American animated comedy-drama films Category:Period Piece Category:Road films Category:Action-Adventure Category:TV-PG-LV Category:Internet films Category:Disney+ Category:Prequels Category:Prequel films Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Drama Category:Dramedy films Category:American animated drama films Category:American drama films Category:PG-rated films Category:Drama films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films about determination